Ben x Jeff : MAIS QUELS IDIOTS
by Nezu'404
Summary: [Lemon] Bon, je vous préviens, Ben et Jeff sont vraiment pas doués avec leurs sentiments, et heureusement que Toby et Liu sont là pour leur forcer la main C'est ma première fic, j'espère que vous ne la haïrez pas trop x) n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews


*Bon, je préviens juste que je qualifie tous les persos de "proxys" histoire de pas me prendre la tête (warning flemmarde here) et aussi parce que je trouve ça bizarre de dire que "Jeff est un creepypasta" (au pire son histoire est une creepypasta mais ça s'arrête là, Jeff n'est pas une "pâte flippante ")

Ça faisait environ une heure que Ben jouait à Pokémon Pearl, cherchant déséspérément un Pikachu femelle, tout en écoutant du métal à fond avec ses écouteurs. Et ça faisait environ une heure que Jeff cherchait à entrer dans leur chambre, sans que Ben ne l'entende. Il n'en avait rien à foutre, de toute façon, puisqu'il passait son temps à emmerder Jeff.

Mais aucun des autres proxys* n'était dupe : tout le monde remarquait l'attirance du petit elfe blond pour le tueur-psychopathe-narcissique, et selon Liu, les sentiments de Jeff étaient réciproques. Il n'avait pas de preuve mais était quelqu'un de confiance.

C'est donc avec pas mal d'arrières pensées que Ticci Toby, yaoiste au dernier degré, alla ouvrir la porte à Jeff, en lui expliquant que Ben avait fait exprès de l'enfermer dehors. Mais contrairement à toute attente, ce dernier ne s'énerva pas; de toute évidence, il avait une idée en tête, et son frère Liu, qui observait la scène, le devina immédiatement. Il décida donc d'aider Toby. Après tout, voir son frère galérer sentimentalement avec l'elfe le plus désagréable au monde pouvait s'avérer amusant...

— Jeff, tu devrais te dépêcher de monter. Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu Ben fouiller je-ne-sais-quoi, c'était peut-être dans tes affaires... peut être même dans ton ordi.

Liu savait que son frère réagissait au quart-de-tour, et c'est en le regardant monter à toute vitesse les escaliers qu'il chuchota à Toby : "tu peux écouter ce qu'ils font, mais pas filmer, sinon tu peux courir pour que je t'aide la prochaine fois". Celui-ci acquiesca sans broncher : Liu avait une autorité naturelle.

Jeff entrouvrit la porte, et comprit que Toby lui avait menti. Ben ne l'avait simplement pas entendu. Mais dans quel but agissait donc ce mec bizarre ? Vraiment, jamais Jeff ne comprendrait Toby... il s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que Ben s'était enfin aperçu de sa présence. Il retira ses écouteurs, ferma sa console et se leva. Il avait une tête de moins que Jeff.

— T'aurais pu rester dehors, ça m'aurait arrangé... bon, j'vais chercher un truc à boire, compte pas sur moi pour te ramener quelque chose. maugréa Ben.

Toujours aussi agréable, ce petit elfe.

— Sale twink. sortit Jeff, irrité. À ces mots, comme il s'y était attendu, Ben se stoppa net. Il se retourna lentement. Son visage affichait une expression sereine, mais venant de lui, c'était inquiétant. Très inquiétant.

— T'as dit quoi ? Répète, pour voir ? répondit l'elfe, le regard défiant. Il n'était pas difficile de l'énerver, mais lui dire ça, c'était creuser sa propre tombe. Et c'est en sachant cela que Jeff continua:

— Twink. Pd. Fag. T'es un passif gay sado maso, une chienne. Un cliché à toi tout seul. Pire que Kurapika ou Armin.

Là, Jeff ne pouvait plus reculer. La colère de Ben était presque palpable dans l'atmosphère. Enfin à ce stade, ce n'était ni de la colère ni de la rage, c'était bien au-delà. De plus que le talon d'Achille de Ben, c'étaient les insultes sur son physique. Mais c'était le but de Jeff, justement : tester l'elfe pour savoir de quoi celui-ci serait capable. Après tout, Ben passait son temps à faire de l'humour noir sur tous les proxys (particulièrement sur Jeff, en fait) sauf sur Toby, étrangement. Le seul avec qui il n'était pas désagréable. Et cela rendait Jeff jaloux. Enfin, assez pour risquer de se faure trucider par son colocataire.

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par Ben qui venait de lui faire une balayette, et était maintenant assis sur lui. Il semblait rougir légèrement aussi, à moins que ça ne soit l'imagination de Jeff.

— Tu l'auras cherché. dit simplement Ben. A ces mots, il attrapa le couteau que Jeff gardait toujours dans la poche intérieure de son sweat, et le plaça sous sa gorge. Il y pressa la lame. Froide, dure. Une pression supplémentaire, quelques centimètres d'incision, et Jeff ne pourrait plus jamais provoquer son coloc'. Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Mais l'elfe semblait hésiter. Son regard allait du visage de Jeff à ses cheveux, noirs de jais, étalés sur le sol. Ben observait, sentant les papillons lui tordre l'estomac, comme il pouvait rarement le faire, son adversaire de plus près. Ses joues traversées par une large cicatrice, affichant ce sourire indélébile, qui avaient maintenant cicatrisé, et le noir de la plaie tranchait avec la couleur de la peau. Claire, presque translucide, et rendue rugueuse par l'accident dont il avait été victime. Ses paupières, brûlées, qui lui faisaient probablement mal à chaque mouvement de son globe oculaire. Ses yeux, gris, parfois aux reflets violets, qui étaient loin de rendre Ben indifférent. Mais ce dont il ne pouvait pas profiter pour le moment, c'était sa voix. La voix de Jeff, Ben l'adorait. C'était plus que du fétichisme, car chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, le coeur de Ben tressaillait, son estomac se nouait. Et son esprit aussi; il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il ne pouvait que répondre du tac au tac, presque au hasard, ce qui faisait souvent de lui quelqu'un de désagréable. Seul Toby était épargné, car Ben, qui se confiait à lui, n'avait rien a lui cacher. Il lui faisait confiance, et Toby ne le trahissait pas, ne se moquait pas. Il l'aidait, juste.

Son étreinte de desserra, et Jeff en profita. D'un coup, il renversa son adversaire, et se débarrassa du couteau en l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ben suivit sa trajectoire en fronçant les sourcils, puis concentra son attention sur le tueur. Il se regardèrent en silence durant quelques secondes. Leurs expressions, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, étaient indéfinissables. C'est Ben qui brisa le silence le premier :

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? J'ai failli te tuer. Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer pour te protéger, puisque je ne peux pas mourir une deuxième fois. Tu peux me torturer, si tu l'oses. proposa Ben, qu'on aurait pu croire masochiste (et c'était probablement le cas). Mais Jeff avait une autre idée en tête.

Il saisit les poignés de l'elfe, se leva, attrapa ce dernier, et le plaqua sur le lit. Ben, surpris, avait perdu son expression de colère. S'il s'énervait facilement, il se calmait relativement vite. Jeff lui maintint les bras de chaque côté de la tête, s'assit de nouveau sur le bassin de l'elfe, et prononça trois phrases qui firent immédiatement réagir Ben.

— Je vais faire mieux que ça. Je vais m'occuper de toi, te faire du bien. T'auras plus aucune raison de me faire la gueule après.

Jeff avait dû rassembler beaucoup de courage pour dire cela à Ben, surtout que ce dernier pouvait parfaitement refuser ses avances. Mais pour le moment, il semblait surtout perturbé, et son visage affichait une rougeur extrême. C'était la première fois que Jeff voyait Ben aussi vulnérable, presqu'à nu, balbutier n'importe quoi. Il sentit des centaines de milliers d'ailes se débattre dans son estomac. Ça n'aurait pas été pire pour lui que de le déshabiller devant Jeff. Ce que ce dernier entreprit de faire, d'ailleurs. Mais Ben l'en empêcha presqu'aussitôt.

— A-a-attends, tu te crois où ? Tu m'as pris pour ta pute ? Je t'interdis de me toucher, sinon je te défonce !

Il n'aurait pas pu être moins crédible. Rouge, quelques gouttes de sueur apparues sur son visage, ses yeux, cette fois, totalement expressifs, affichant l'hésitation, la tentation et l'inquiétude... Si Ben avait réellement été contre, Jeff aurait arrêté. Mais Ben semblait juste avoir besoin d'être rassuré. Jeff lui proposa donc quelque chose :

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu me sembles pas vraiment contre quoi que ce soit... donc je te propose ça : je teste un truc et si ça marche pas, je te laisse tranquille. Je changerais même de chambre, et je m'arrangerais pour ne plus te croiser. Tu seras débarrassé de moi... d'accord ?

Pour rien au monde Ben n'aurait voulu être séparé de Jeff, au contraire, c'était même lui qui s'était arrangé pour que Toby empêche Slendy d'aménager une nouvelle chambre. Mais l'elfe avait une fierté bien trop grande pour avouer quoi que ce soit, et accepta donc, priant pour que ce que Jeff voulait faire marche. Il acquiesca.

Le balafré, qui sentit son estomac se nouer, rougit légèrement. Il relâcha Ben de son étreinte, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'elfe ne se débattait plus, il n'esquissait aucun mouvement. Il semblait attendre passivement. Voulant le faire réagir, le tueur y mit la langue. Le blond lui fit un passage, leurs salives se rencontrèrent et, contrairement à ce à quoi Jeff s'attendait, Ben laissa sa main se promener sur ses hanches, ses cuisses... il en profita et tenta quelque chose. L'elfe ne broncha pas. Légèrement surpris mais extrêmement rassuré, Jeff continua de masser l'entrejambe de Ben. Il sentit la respiration de son partenaire s'accélérer légèrement. Il releva la tête, mettant subitement fin à leurs baisers, et cessa de s'occuper du bas ventre de ce dernier. Étonné, le blond rouvrit les yeux et regarda Jeff. Il n'y avait plus trace de la moindre fierté, colère ou résistance. Ben était simplement parfaitement consentant. Et le tueur savait qu'il devait se décider de continuer ou non le plus rapidement possible. S'il y mettait fin maintenant, il n'aurait plus jamais de seconde chance; Ben le repousserait à chaque fois, par pure et simple fierté. Mais s'il continuait... il aurait largement plus d'une seconde chance. Il pourrait enfin partager avec l'elfe ses fantasmes, et vice versa (il ne doutait pas que celui-ci en avait, et pas qu'un peu). Il choisit donc la deuxième option.

Il se repencha sur Ben qui, cette fois, mit ses bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de se stopper à nouveau. Il enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son partenaire, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau. La chaleur de leurs haleines et leurs salives qui se rencontraient ne faisaient qu'accentuer leur désir. Jeff fit glisser sa main sous la tunique de Ben. Ce dernier se laissait enivrer par l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait depuis longtemps maintenant mais dont il ne connaissait pourtant pas grand chose. Il ne regrettait rien, si ce n'est d'avoir donné envie à Jeff avant. L'excitation qu'il ressentait à présent était largement plus intense que celles qu'il avait déjà ressenties auparavant, comme lors de la lecture de fanfictions gays ou le visionnage de films pornographiques. Il n'aurait échangé ce moment pour rien au monde. Non, vraiment, il ne regrettait rien.

Jeff continuait de parcourir le corps de Ben, en sentant leur respiration, à tout les deux cette fois-ci, s'accélérer. L'elfe haletait presque. Le tueur, dans un élan de sincérité, murmura : "putain Ben, ça fait longtemps, mais jtai jamais dit que je t'aimais, alors..." et il sentit son partenaire durcir aussitôt. Fétichiste des voix, donc... ? Intéressant. Jeff retira la ceinture de Ben, assez lentement pour rendre impatient son partenaire. En effet, le blond serra légèrement les dents, et fit glisser sa main sous le sweat de Jeff, impatient. Évidemment, il voulait que ce dernier s'occupe de lui, mais il ne supportait pas d'être le seul nu. Et il ferait autant de bien à Jeff que Jeff le lui en ferait. Il dé-zippa donc la fermeture éclair du tueur, et, au lieu de continuer a le lui retirer, ouvrit directement sa braguette. Son pantalon glissa presque, et, d'un coup de bassin , Jeff le fit tomber à ses genoux. Avantage de porter des habits qui taillent grand. Ben le débarrassa ensuite de son caleçon. Le moment fatidique. Seraient-ils capables d'aller jusqu'au bout... ? Après tout, tous deux étaient inexpérimentés. Mais l'elfe ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Il attira de nouveau le tueur vers lui, et lui mordilla l'oreille. Il en profita pour murmurer un "vas-y", qui aurait probablement convaincu n'importe qui dans cette situation. Jeff humidifia donc un de ses doigts, puis le fit entrer en Ben. Celui-ci gémit et se tendit. Il commençait à perdre son sang froid, malgré la sensation agréable qui le rendait presqu'euphorique. Jeff le rassura immédiatement en l'embrassant. Pour que Ben ne se dérobe pas, une idée germa dans sa tête. Il prit en main le membre en érection de l'elfe, et commença à faire de doux va-et-vient.

"T'inquiète, Ben. Je suis là, c'est moi, Jeff."

Le blond sembla plus rassuré et étreignit son partenaire un peu plus fort. Vraiment, quelle que soit la situation, le tueur arrivait toujours à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Jeff accéléra ses va-et-vient, se sentant lui même durcir de plus en plus. Ben sentait leur respiration s'accélérer, leur corps devenir de plus en plus chauds, son esprit s'embrumer, au comble de l'excitation... au moment où il pensait que Jeff allait le finir, celui-ci s'arrêta. Mécontent, Ben s'apprêtait à protester, mais il rouvrit les yeux et vit Jeff humidifier de nouveau ses doigts. Ah, c'était donc ça... pas bête comme diversion. L'elfe attrapa les doigts du balafré et les suçota lui-même. Rassuré de voir son partenaire totalement en accord avec lui, le tueur embrassa Ben, et en profita pour le pénétrer d'un doigt, puis deux. Il fit quelques va-et-vient, appréhendant la réaction de son partenaire, puis les retira. Le blond rougissait de plus en plus et une goutte de salive dépassait de sa bouche. Jeff la lapa et pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Ben.

Il se colla à lui, et commenca à entrer. L'elfe gémit, puis, sentant le tueur entrer de plus en plus, le plus doucement possible, des larmes perlèrent. Le balafré les lui essuya. Il lâcha un faible cri de douleur, mais Jeff ne s'arrêta pas. Il arriva au fond, et entreprit de faire des faibles va-et-vient. Ben lui mordilla le cou, puis l'épaule, ce qui n'était pas sans exciter Jeff. Celui-ci prit la jambe droite de Ben et l'écarta, adoptant ainsi une meilleure position. Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus forts et assurés.

"— J-JeeEEEFF !"

Le tueur accéléra la cadence et recommença à masturber Ben. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de lui mordiller le cou, et Jeff carressa le corps de l'elfe, svelte et fin. Ses cheveux, blonds, en bataille, humides de sueur à présent, contrastaient avec ses yeux sombres et rouges. Ses oreilles, longilignes, avaient presque la même teinte que ses joues. Le tueur ne se lassait pas de la vue. Voir le blondinet ainsi relevait du miracle, et le balafré était la seule personne qui en avait jamais profité. Tous deux étaient proches de l'orgasme. Dans un dernier effort, Jeff donna un coup de bassin mouillé et plus puissant que les autres, laissant ainsi Ben ressentir la vague de bonheur que Jeff laissait déferler en lui. Ben se cambra et se finit dans la main de Jeff. Épuisés et trempés de sueur, il s'allongèrent sur le lit, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Ben passa sa main dans les cheveux du balafré, et esquissa un sourire. Non, vraiment, il ne regrettait rien. Jeff non plus d'ailleurs.

— Attends, Jeff... Ça fait combien de temps que tu penses à... me faire ça ? 10 minutes ? Trois quarts d'heure ? se moqua l'elfe, ayant retrouvé son attitude sarcastique. Mais il semblait plus amusé, moins indifférent que d'habitude.

Le tueur choisit donc de répliquer sur le même ton :

— Je dirais environ... depuis quelques mois. Et toi ? Ah, et t'aimes te faire soumettre ou c'est vraiment réciproque ?

\- ... aussi réciproque que ça peut l'être. Depuis plus longtemps que toi apparemment. Genre, quasi quand on s'est rencontrés. Quelques jours après, les sentiments sont apparus... et c'est là que je me suis mis à être le plus chiant possible. Ah, et il y a une nuance entre se faire prendre par la personne qu'on aime, et se faire soumettre.

C'était rare de voir Ben aussi sincère. Jeff en profita donc pour poser la question qui le taraudait :

— Et... pourquoi le seul avec qui t'étais pas ultra pénible, c'était Toby ?

Le blond rougit, et l'estomac de Jeff se noua.

— Parce que... parce que c'était le seul qui savait... à qui je me confiais et tout, tu vois... enfin, même si les autres proxys étaient probablement pas dupes... À ces mots, il se cacha le visage dans les mains. Le tueur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors Toby était simplement le confident de Ben ? Tant mieux... de toute façon, il avait déjà entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Toby aimait Masky, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il cessa d'y penser et s'endormit, blotti contre le corps chaud et toujours humide de son amant.


End file.
